


Везде и всюду

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Ino's hair is trouble, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Волосы Ино были везде.





	Везде и всюду

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды Naruto 2019.

Длинный тонкий волос — светлый, само собой — лежал на бортике ванной, чуть завиваясь у кончика, — Сакура сморщила нос и осторожно взяла его двумя пальцами, будто ядовитую змею. Волосы Ино были везде — и это было не смешно.

Это была целая проблема.

Когда они только начали жить вместе, Сакуре даже нравилось — иногда она находила эту светлую нитку на подушке и улыбалась, смотря, как она переливается в утреннем солнце. Потом она стала натыкаться на них в ванной, в прихожей, на полу в гостиной, на съёмных тумбах в кухне и даже в недрах гардероба — в общем, везде, где Ино причёсывалась или поправляла причёску.

По всей квартире, то есть.

— Я же убираю их за собой, — говорила Ино, отмахиваясь. — Подумаешь, пару волосков осталось.

Дело было как раз в том, что их было не пару — иногда Сакуре казалось, что Ино вставала по ночам, оставляла всю свою шевелюру на каждой горизонтальной поверхности в квартире, а потом снова ложилась спать. Волос было так много, что Сакура поражалась, как Ино ещё не облысела.

— Они просто очень быстро меняются, — объясняла Ино, пальцами расчёсывая длинный густой хвост. — Я же не могу за каждым следить.

Зато Сакура могла — она эти волосы узнала бы, даже если бы их положили рядом с другими похожими: светлыми, длинными и приятными наощупь. Ей нравились волосы Ино — нравилось зарываться в них пальцами, когда они с Ино лениво лежали на диване, нравилось тянуть за них, осторожно наматывая на кулак, когда они занимались сексом, нравилось убирать пряди за ухо, когда они просыпались по утрам.

Но Сакуре не нравилось выгребать их из квартиры — наверное, если постараться и найти всё, что упало с головы Ино, можно было насобирать на маленькую лавку париков и разбогатеть ненароком.

— Может, это не обновление, — предположила как-то Сакура, и Ино подняла на неё взгляд в зеркале — она как раз укладывала волосы в какую-то хитрую причёску.

— В смысле?

Сакура пожала плечом и подтянула ворот растянутой футболки, чтобы не спадал.

— Может, твои волосы неспроста так обильно лезут, — сказала она задумчиво и тут же пожалела об этом.

Ино развернулась к ней на каблуке — невидимки, которые она зажимала в зубах, градом посыпались на пол; выглядела Ино очень недовольной.

И очень обиженной.

— Они всегда так лезут! — сказала она сердито, сжимая кулаки. — Или хочешь сказать, что я чем-то больна? — она сощурилась и сложила руки на груди.

Сакура тяжело вздохнула и осторожно положила ладони ей на плечи.

— Я только предположила, — сказала она виновато, и Ино надула накрашенные губы.

— Ненавижу, когда ты начинаешь диагнозами раскидываться.

Сакура улыбнулась ей.

— Я ещё ни одного не кинула.

— И не начинай, — Ино цокнула языком и позволила себя поцеловать.

Сакура погладила большим пальцем ключицы в вырезе её блузки, скользнула ладонью вверх по шее, задела пальцами рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы — и между фалангами осталось что?

Правильно.

— Они мне уже везде мерещатся, — сказала Сакура, когда убирала нитку у Ино со спины.

Та поджала губы.

— Не утрируй, — она перекинула хвост через плечо, заботливо расчесала пряди пальцами.

Она очень любила свои волосы — а Сакура очень любила Ино.

Но количество волос от этого не уменьшалось — Сакура наловчилась выхватывать их взглядом раньше, чем солнечные лучи или свет от люстры над головой; если обойти комнату по кругу три раза, можно было собрать небольшой такой клок. Как только гости не замечали.

— Какие волосы? — спросил Наруто, когда основательно грабил её холодильник в обед.

Сакура молча показала ему за спину — Наруто долго всматривался, даже присел, чтобы поводить носом по тумбе, потом заметил. Взял волос двумя пальцами, осмотрел его на свету, хмыкнул.

— Действительно, волос, — сказал он глубокомысленно и пожал плечами. — Никогда бы не заметил, если бы ты не сказала.

У Сакуры просто был опыт.

За то время, что они с Ино жили вместе, она основательно намаялась с её волосами — и дело касалось не только выпавших волосков. Когда Ино спала, она забрасывала шевелюру за подушку, но ночью она всё равно оказывалась разбросана по всей кровати — конечно, Сакура придавливала её во сне, и время от времени, где-нибудь часа в три ночи, они ругались. Ино категорически не хотела заплетать волосы в косу или пучок на ночь, потому что:

— Им надо дать отдохнуть! — так что Сакура просто забирала подушку и молча уходила на диван.

Проблема была в том, что волосы были и там — они были везде, где была Ино; такая интересная закономерность.

— Ты сама их не зажимаешь? — спросила как-то Сакура, когда они собирались покататься на лыжах с Ли и Тентен.

Ино как раз застёгивала лыжную куртку, и волосы из её длинного хвоста ни разу не попали между зубчиками молнии.

— Что зажимаю? — не поняла она, заправляя волосы под шарф, чтобы не раскидывались по плечам.

Сакура протянула ей перчатки.

— Волосы, — буркнула она — тема за последнее время стала острой и животрепещущей, Ино вскинула на неё предупреждающий взгляд. — Ты не зажимаешь их ручкой сумки или курткой, или, не знаю, в глаза они тебе не лезут, когда погода ветреная?

Ино посмотрела на неё оценивающе и пожала плечом.

— Да нет, вроде, — она осмотрела этажерку в прихожей, чтобы убедиться, что они ничего не забыли. — Ключи взяла?

Сакура показала ей брелок.

— Взяла.

У Сакуры когда-то тоже были длинные волосы — не такие длинные, как у Ино, конечно, чуть ниже лопаток, — и она в своё время знатно с ними намучилась; так знатно, что больше не хотела отращивать. Ино же не смущали ни цены на маски и косметические средства, ни количество времени, которое она тратила на то, чтобы вымыть голову, расчесать мокрые волосы, высушить их и уложить в причёску — иногда Сакуре казалось, что проходили целые эоны.

— Никогда, — сказала Сакура, пока шинковала овощи для риса.

Ино, сидящая с ноутбуком за столом, подняла на неё взгляд.

— Что «никогда»?

— Никогда не буду отращивать волосы, — сказала она и слишком сильно вогнала нож в разделочную доску.

Ино закатила глаза и издала задушенный звук, полный возмущения, — она уже четыре раза поменяла всю линию ухода и даже сходила к специалисту, чтобы успокоить и Сакуру, и себя заодно. Её волосы просто были такими — что она теперь сделает?

— Ну, хочешь, я их обрежу, — сказала она в сердцах, хмуро уткнувшись в ноутбук, и, судя по всему, знатно испугалась, когда Сакура грохнула ножом о разделочную доску.

— Не смей! — сказала она, задыхаясь от возмущения. — Что хочешь с ними делай, только не обрезай.

Ино выгнула светлую бровь, задумчиво почесала переносицу кончиком ногтя.

— Дорогая, — сказала она, наконец. — Будь добра, определись, нравятся тебе мои волосы или нет.

Сакура тяжело вздохнула и села рядом с ней — сняла перчатки, в которых работала на кухне, промокнула пальцы полотенцем на всякий случай, подняла ладонь, спрашивая разрешения; Ино кивнула.

— Я люблю твои волосы, — Сакура пропустила пряди сквозь пальцы, потёрла между подушечками. — Но только не те, что валяются на полу.

Ино пожала плечом.

— Всем нам приходится с чем-то мириться: тебе с моими волосами, мне — с тем, что ты умудряешься находить их там, где меня даже не было.

Сакура закатила глаза и позволила поцеловать себя в висок — Ино зарылась носом в её короткие тонкие волосы, накрутила кончик пряди на палец.

Возможно, она была права.

Возможно, Сакура смирилась.

На клавиатуре ноутбука, свернувшись мягкой спиралью, лежал светлый, поблёскивающий в свете кухонных ламп, волос.


End file.
